


Comète

by Voidonce



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Science Fiction
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidonce/pseuds/Voidonce
Summary: "— Tu sais, si je te donne la comète, c'est toi qui va partir et rentrer chez toi. Pas moi.Il ressentit le besoin de rire, de se détendre devant le visage grave d’Alaïs mais il perdit tout sourire devant ses yeux effrayés. Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma en secouant la tête.— Explique-moi…"(Histoire originale, écrite il y a plusieurs années)





	Comète

**Author's Note:**

> Voici une histoire originale que j’ai écrite en mars 2012. J’ai décidé de faire quelques modifications pour vous la partager. Cela m’a fait bizarre, de me replonger dans un texte d’il y a six ans avec mon ancien style (enfin, je sais pas trop s'il a tant changé, en fait, surtout que j'ai un peu retravaillé ce texte)... mais j’éprouve une certaine nostalgie qui me plaît bien. J’espère qu’elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture !  
> (Je remercie une amie, ma Lulu, qui a accepté de jeter un coup d’œil sur cette nouvelle avant que je la mette ici !)

Sous le doux murmure des grains s’embrassant, l'écume bleue s'échoua sur le sable noir. Les rayons de la lune se reflétaient sur le ciel brun. Une légère brise faisait voler leurs chevelures emmêlées autour de leurs visages alors que le petit groupe avançait doucement et silencieusement, traînant les pieds dans l'eau argenté de l'océan.

Ils ne savaient pas où ils allaient. Tout ce qu'ils faisaient, c'était avancer. Tantôt pour passer le temps, tantôt pour trouver d'autres personnes dans le même cas que le leur. Car, ils le savaient, il y en avait d'autres.

Ils marchèrent encore un peu et remarquèrent tous un point remuer sur l’horizon. Ils s'immobilisèrent et leurs yeux se plissèrent. Après que la silhouette eut à nouveau bougé, une fille s'exclama :

— Il y en a un, là-bas !

Tous la dévisagèrent un moment, les yeux papillonnants. Il n’en fallut pas plus pour qu’ils accourent vers leur nouveau compagnon. C'était un adolescent d'un peu plus de seize ans qui, bien qu'endormi, semblait sur le point de se réveiller. La fille aux cheveux bruns le saisit par les épaules et le secoua avec douceur, ne voulant pas le blesser. Les yeux du garçon s'ouvrirent et s'écarquillèrent. Surpris, il repoussa l'adolescente et recula en avisant les trois autres individus.

— Qui êtes-vous ? souffla-t-il, la gorge douloureuse.

Méfiant, il contempla ses vis-à-vis.

Celle qui venait de le réveiller était brune et grassouillette. Ses joues rondes lui donnaient un air de rongeur. Il y avait deux garçons, tous deux blonds. L'un très grand, d'une taille presque démesurée, tandis que l'autre était nain. La dernière était une jolie rousse au corps frêle. Ils semblaient tous avoir son âge. Leurs visages avenants l’empêchaient de ne pas succomber à la panique.

— Chut ! lui intima la brune. Calme-toi. Tout va bien. On est comme toi.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils.

— Comme moi ?

— Oui. Nous sommes tous perdus en ce lien, dans ce monde inconnu.

L'adolescent se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Il jeta de brefs coups d’œil aux alentours. Des murmures passèrent la barrière de sa bouche desséchée. Il n'avait jamais vu un paysage pareil. Il songeait aussi qu'un tel décor ne pouvait pas exister.

La brune se releva et lui tendit la main. Après un moment d’hésitation, il la saisit.

— J’me présente. Je suis Ylenia, dit-elle, un petit rire dans la voix.

Elle adressa un grand sourire au garçon, sourire auquel il ne répondit pas, trop sur ses gardes. Elle désigna les deux garçons derrière elle.

— Eux, ce sont Zéphyr et Joachim. Et il y a aussi…

Son visage tourna et elle regarda l'adolescente aux cheveux roux, un peu en retrait. Le garçon suivit le chemin de ses yeux et revint sur Ylenia, soudain muette. Celle-ci se tourna aussitôt vers lui et reprit :

— Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

Le garçon jeta un dernier coup d’œil en direction de la rousse avant de répondre en bégayant :

— C-Cal-Calixte…

— Content de faire ta connaissance, Calixte, déclara Joachim, le petit blond, avec un sourire sincère.

Calixte regarda à nouveau autour de lui. Les visages réjouis de ses compagnons d’infortune le mettaient mal à l’aise.

— Vous ne savez vraiment pas où on est ?

Ylenia hésita. Elle partagea sa contemplation d’un paysage qu’elle parut lasse de voir.

— Eh bien… non. On ne sait pas…

— Et on se souvient de rien non plus, intervint Zéphyr en se balançant d’un pied sur l’autre.

Calixte réfléchit un instant. Ses yeux se plissèrent et il soupira, agacé.

— Moi non plus, je me souviens de rien. Enfin, si. D'un bus. Rien d'autre.

Ylenia, Joachim et Zéphyr échangèrent un regard, consternés.

— Nous aussi ! lui révéla Ylenia. C'est certain, t’as dû vivre la même chose que nous ! On s’est tous retrouvés ici et on se souvient d'un bus.

— Même elle ? s’enquit Calixte en désignant la rousse d'un mouvement de tête.

Cette dernière, gênée, détourna la tête et fixait un point imaginaire par-delà les vagues. Elle semblait éprouver de la honte qu'on parle d'elle.

— Eh bien, on sait pas. Elle est muette. On ignore même son nom.

Le ton qu’avait employé Ylenia trahissait une angoisse mêlée de mépris. La présence de la rousse l'effrayait. Pire : elle l'insupportait.

— T’as essayé de lui parler ?

Tous le regardèrent comme s’il était le dernier des idiots.

— On a tous essayé ! Mais elle est têtue. Elle nous ignore tout le temps. Même quand on lui a demandé d’écrire son nom sur le sable elle n’a rien fait. On la laisse tranquille, du coup. Si elle veut nous suivre, grand bien lui fasse.

Calixte se tourna à nouveau vers la rousse, espérant croiser son regard, mais elle se faisait la plus petite possible. Il se demanda un instant pourquoi elle réagissait de cette manière mais laissa bien vite tomber. Ils discutèrent tous ensemble tandis que l'adolescente à la chevelure de feu s’éloignait de quelques pas jusqu’à ce que l’eau lèche ses jambes. Joachim, Ylenia et Zéphyr expliquèrent à Calixte tout ce qu'ils avaient découvert sur cet univers et leur méconnaissance sur la manière d’en sortir. Et ils partagèrent leur peur la plus profonde : celle d’être enfermés.

Aussi, ils ignoraient depuis quand ils arpentaient ces terres mais ils ne ressentaient ni faim, ni soif. Parfois, ils avaient froid. À d'autres moments, les serres d’une extrême fatigue se plantaient dans leurs crânes. Cependant, pas un instant ils n'avaient ressenti le besoin de s'alimenter. Fort heureusement, d’ailleurs. Qu’auraient-ils pu manger ? Il n'y avait rien. Juste le sable, la lune et l’océan.

C'est ainsi que Calixte s’intégra dans le petit groupe, à force de discussion et de marche.

Les jours suivants, ils avançaient tous ensemble, parlaient et riaient. Parfois. Rarement. Et, à chaque instant, la rousse se tenait à l'écart. Il apparaissait difficile de savoir si c'étaient les autres qui la rejetaient ou si elle s’éloignait de son propre chef.

À aucun moment elle ne regarda Calixte. Elle semblait même s'en désintéresser. Et ce fut pareil pour les autres, remarqua-t-il après plusieurs journées en leur compagnie.

Il apprit peu à peu à connaître ses nouveaux compagnons. Ylenia était drôle, un peu garçon manqué. Zéphyr s’avéra très calme et la personnalité de Joachim se rapprochait de celle d’Ylenia. Calixte s’habituait à leur présence et évoluer dans ce monde étrange lui parut moins douloureux.

Un soir, l'adolescente rousse s’éloigna plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

Calixte prévint les autres et la rejoignit. Elle était assise, sur le sable noir, devant la mer. L’humidité, au bout de ses orteils, les faisaient briller.

Calixte s’apprêta à lui parler. Malgré les propos des autres, il préférait se faire sa propre opinion en ce qui concernait la rousse. Mais alors qu’il ouvrait la bouche, elle le fit taire d’un geste brusque de la main. Puis, elle attrapa son poignet et le força à s'asseoir près d’elle. Elle le regarda et plongea ses yeux ambrés dans les siens. Puis, elle lui montra du doigt la lune à leurs pieds.

L'adolescent retint un hoquet de surprise. L'astre lumineux se mouvait. Il glissait lentement vers la mer et escalada le ciel au rythme des vagues. Ses rayons dorés, qui contrastaient avec l'argent de l'océan, illuminaient la plage de ses doux rayons. Enfin, la lune arrêta sa course et demeura haut dans le ciel. Depuis son arrivée, Calixte n'avait jamais vu ça. En se retournant, il constata que ses trois autres amis n'avaient pas bougés et continuaient à parler. Sans doute avaient-ils déjà vu ce magnifique spectacle.

— Ils ont déjà vu ça ?

La rousse hocha de la tête.

— Et demain, la lune ne sera pas ça, pas vrai ?

Elle acquiesça à nouveau. Il poussa un petit soupir, déçu. Il ignorait à quel intervalle l’astre faisait ce chemin mais il espérait le voir plus souvent.

Une douce mélodie s'éleva dans l’air. Après en avoir cherché sa source, Calixte comprit qu’elle provenait du ciel. De petites lumières illuminèrent ce lourd manteau sombre en passant à toute vitesse devant ses yeux émerveillés. Le spectacle dura de longues minutes durant lesquelles il resta immobile. La fille tira un peu sur sa manche, l’extirpant de sa rêverie. Il l'interrogea du regard et la vit écrire sur le sable. Calixte éprouva de la difficulté. Les autres lui avaient dit qu’elle avait refusé de leur révéler son prénom, même par ce moyen. Leur parlait-elle parfois avec ses doigts, de cette manière ? Il rejeta ses interrogations et s’intéressa aux traits qu’elle avait tracés.

« Je crois que si on attrape une comète, on sort d'ici ».

Il haussa les sourcils.

— Vraiment ?

Elle hocha de la tête.

— Et, comment tu sais ça ?

Elle le regarda un instant avant de hausser les épaules, comme si cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Conscient de sa discrétion habituelle, il profita qu’elle se montre aussi ouverte avec lui pour lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

— Je voulais te demander… tu t'appelles comment ?

Elle le regarda, à son tour surprise. Elle effaça de la paume de sa main droite ce qu'elle avait écrit un peu plus tôt. De son index, elle traça les différentes lettres qui formaient son prénom.

— Alaïs…, lut Calixte, un sourire aux lèvres. C'est un joli nom !

Alaïs releva les yeux vers Calixte et le remercia d'un magnifique sourire, laissant entrevoir ses dents blanches. Ses deux dents de devant dépassaient leurs consœurs et Calixte songea avec amusement qu’elle lui faisait penser à un lapin.

— Moi, c'est Calixte, se présenta-t-il.

Elle le regarda. Ses yeux se plissèrent, son sourire s’élargit et elle se mit à bouger, comme secouée d’un rire silencieux.

— Tu le savais déjà, je m’en doute.

Il rit à son tour, se trouvant un peu idiot. Il était heureux de l’avoir approchée. Elle lui semblait plus agréable que le portrait que les autres avaient peint d’elle.

Il regarda à nouveau le ciel.

— Eh bien, Alaïs, un jour, on attrapera une comète, lui promit-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui. Elle cherchait dans ses traits la preuve de son sérieux. Elle sembla trouver ce qu’elle recherchait puisqu’elle lui offrit un sourire joyeux tandis que ses yeux le remerciaient.

Les jours passèrent. Calixte essayait de faire en sorte qu'Alaïs se mêle plus au reste du groupe. Cependant, Ylenia se sentait toujours mal à l'aise en sa présence bien qu’Alaïs fasse de gros efforts pour se faire accepter. Les deux autres garçons, de leurs côtés, n'eurent pas le moindre mal à se lier d'amitié avec elle. Sitôt la surprise passée en apprenant la discussion qu’elle avait eue avec Calixte, ils s’étaient excusés, persuadés qu’elle s’était montrée distante à cause de leur incompréhension à son égard.

Les jours, les semaines défilèrent sans qu’ils ne puissent les saisir. Calixte avait perdu la notion du temps. Cependant, il y avait une chose dont il était certain. La lune faisait son manège environ tous les dix jours et les comètes n'apparaissaient qu'une fois sur deux. Un soir, elles apparurent. Il avait voulu aller en attraper une pour Alaïs mais cette dernière l'arrêta. Elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter ce monde. Par pour l’instant. Il lui demanda alors quand elle le souhaiterait mais elle n'écrivit rien, se fermant dans le silence de la nuit. Il soupira et essaya de bouger pour qu'elle le regarde, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Son immobilité l’avait changée en statue.

— Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-il enfin, blessé par son silence obstiné.

Elle hésita puis, du bout du doigt, écrivit une simple phrase : « Je veux pas que tu disparaisses ».

Calixte fronça les sourcils.

— Tu sais, si je te donne la comète, c'est toi qui va partir et rentrer chez toi. Pas moi.

Il ressentit le besoin de rire, de se détendre devant le visage grave d’Alaïs mais il perdit tout sourire devant ses yeux effrayés. Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma en secouant la tête.

— Explique-moi…

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avec nervosité et noua ses doigts entre eux. Elle dodelina de la tête, cherchant apparemment la manière adéquate pour donner une explication concise à son ami, puis inscrivit dans le sable : « Me donner la comète serait contraire aux règles. »

— De quelles règles tu parles ?

Elle n'écrivit plus rien et se mit à l'ignorer. Il essaya de lui demander comment elle savait tout cela, pour quelle raison elle lui révélait pareilles choses et si elle savait où ils étaient. Au fond de lui, il avait l’intime conviction qu'elle en savait plus qu’elle ne voulait le montrer. Malheureusement, elle se referma sur elle-même, comme une coquille, et l'ignora comme elle le faisait toujours avec les autres.

— C'est normal, lui expliqua Ylenia le lendemain matin. Tu as trop cherché à savoir ce qu'elle sait.

— T’en es même pas étonnée ?

— Non. Pour être honnête, on avait deviné qu'elle savait beaucoup plus de choses que nous. Mais elle a rien voulu nous dire. Contrairement à toi, elle nous a pas écrit son nom. La seule chose qu'elle a pris la peine de nous faire comprendre, c’était qu'il fallait qu'on la laisse tranquille.

Joachim et Zéphyr hochèrent la tête en silence. Le reproche perçait dans la voix d’Ylenia.

— Ylenia… pourquoi est-ce que t’as peur d’elle ?

— Comment ça, Cal ? Moi ? Avoir peur ?!

— Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, s’il te plaît, répondit Calixte d’un ton agacé. Je sais depuis le début qu'il y a un truc qui cloche entre elle et toi et j'aimerais juste savoir ce qu'il y a. Si tu veux pas m’le dire, tu peux très bien dire « non », mais ne te moque pas comme ça.

Ylenia joua nerveusement avec une de ses mèches de cheveux. Elle se calma tout de même et entreprit d'expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait :

— Comment te dire… En fait, tu vois, quand on a atterri ici, moi et les garçons, elle était déjà là. Elle était juste en face de nous. Elle bougeait pas, comme si elle attendait depuis longtemps qu'on se réveille. Évidemment, on s'est demandé qui elle était ! C'était vraiment trop étrange pour ne rien dire ! Et puis, cet endroit…

Elle se tut et abandonna ses cheveux. Elle ramena ses deux mains sur ses genoux, regarda les trois garçons assis comme elle, au sol, et constata qu'ils attendaient qu'elle poursuive.

— En vrai, je crois qu'elle y est pour quelque chose.

L'expression de Joachim et de Zéphyr ne changea pas, contrairement à celle de Calixte. Les deux blonds devaient penser la même chose d'Alaïs.

— Qu'elle y est pour quelque chose ? répéta Calixte, abasourdi.

Ylenia acquiesça à voix basse.

— Mais… mais c'est impossible ! Elle est trop…

— Gentille ? Fragile ?

Calixte humecta ses lèvres et soupira, son regard se perdant dans la contemplation de la mer. Alaïs était là, une fois encore, assise sur le sable. Elle faisait face à l'océan comme si elle attendait patiemment le retour d'une personne ou un autre événement incroyable.

— Écoute, reprit Ylenia avec douceur. Rien ici n'est logique. On sait pertinemment que ce genre d'endroit n'existe pas. Alors…

— Alors quoi ? On a été capturés, on nous a enlevé notre estomac pour qu'on ait plus faim et ce serait elle qui aurait fait tout ça ? Et dans quel but, dis-moi ? T’as regardé trop de films de science-fiction, j’te jure !

Ylenia prit un air vexé et détourna la tête.

— Ylenia a raison, souffla Zéphyr, son franc regard posé sur la silhouette de Calixte. Je sais que c’est dingue mais réfléchis ! On mange pas, on boit pas, on vit encore ! Si t’as d’autres explications, on est preneurs mais réfléchis deux secondes à notre hypothèse ! Ce serait quand même étrange que ce soit pas le cas… Alaïs t'a parlé d'un règlement ! C'est déjà la preuve qu'elle est pas comme nous… Comment est-ce qu’elle peut en savoir autant ?

Calixte se replia sur lui-même et ramena ses jambes contre son torse. Il posa la tête sur ses genoux et les entoura de ses bras. Soudain, il sentit ses joues s’humidifier.

Un sanglot secoua sa cage thoracique. Il ferma les paupières avec force et essaya de retenir les prochains mais son désespoir grandissait tant qu’il ne pouvait plus le garder caché au fond de lui.

— J'ai envie de rentrer chez moi…

Ses trois compagnons partageaient son envie de retourner dans leur maison et de revivre leur ancienne vie au sein de leur famille, mais ils ne se lamentèrent pas. Peut-être avaient-ils déjà trop pleuré, bien avant l’arrivée de Calixte.

Au loin, Alaïs les entendaient mais ne disait rien. Le regard douloureux plongé dans les vagues de l'océan, elle tentait d'enterrer sa propre peine.

Le temps s'écoula doucement à partir de cette nuit-là. Alaïs se mettait de nouveau à l'écart tandis que les autres ne lui accordaient plus la moindre attention, au grand soulagement d’Ylenia. Elle aurait pu disparaître qu'ils n'auraient rien remarqué. Néanmoins, malgré ce qu'avaient affirmé Ylenia et Zéphyr, Calixte continuait à penser qu’Alaïs n'y était pour rien. Mais il avait peur. Peur d'apprendre comment elle savait tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit et tout ce qu'elle gardait encore pour elle.

_« Me donner la comète serait contraire aux règles. »_

De quoi avait-elle parlé ? Et s'il attrapait une comète et qu'il la lui donnait… qu'adviendrait-il de lui-même ?

Ce soir-là, les comètes apparurent pour la cinquième fois. Leur ballet, accompagné d'une mélodie cristalline, enchanta leurs oreilles. Calixte jeta un bref coup d’œil dans la direction d'Alaïs. Elle était toujours perdue dans sa contemplation de l'océan scintillant d'argent. Il la regarda, hésita, puis secoua la tête. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il partit dans la même direction que les comètes. Il courut, courut à en perdre haleine. Il n'en pouvait plus, elles allaient trop vite. Dans sa longue course, il trébucha et tomba lourdement au sol. Il cracha le sable, toussa et laissa tomber son front contre le sol granuleux. Il poussa un long soupir triste et se déplaça pour se mettre sur le dos. Il ne trouvait pas la force de se relever. Il resta là, cloué au sol.

Il avait échoué.

De toutes manières, il se doutait qu'il n’y parviendrait pas. Attraper une comète, vous voulez rire ? Qui réussirait pareil exploit ? Personne. Absolument personne.

Ses paupières se fermèrent et il inspira profondément. Il prit le temps de profiter pleinement de ce silence bienfaisant. Il n'entendait rien, pas même sa propre respiration. Il palpa son bras, comme pour s'assurer qu'il vivait encore tandis que l'angoisse l'envahissait. Il ne saurait l'expliquer, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Un malaise inconnu s'était infiltré dans son esprit et lui refusait la quiétude.

Un nouveau tintement. À peine perceptible.

Il vit alors un objet céleste passer à une vitesse époustouflante au-dessus de lui et s’écraser dans un bruit sourd à seulement quelques pas. Curieux, il se redressa sur ses coudes et chercha du regard ce qu'il venait de voir. Dans le sable noir gisait une comète d'une blancheur immaculée. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Lui qui avait tant couru pour en attraper une, voilà qu'une d’entre elles tombait juste à côté de lui. Quelle sorte de hasard pervers pouvait-il lui jouer ce tour ? Il se leva dans un gémissement et s'avança à petits pas vers la comète. L'astre n'était pas plus gros que son poing et brillait d'une lueur blanche. En hésitant, Calixte en approcha la main, cherchant à connaître son degré de chaleur. Ne sentant rien sous la pulpe de ses doigts, il la prit dans la paume de sa main et la ramena à hauteur de visage. Les rayonnements de l'objet illuminaient son nez et un doux sourire étira ses lèvres. L'objet était chaleureux et il avait le sentiment que la douceur l'emportait sur son précédent malaise.

Sans un mot, il la rangea dans sa poche et retourna rejoindre ses amis. Il devait demander à Alaïs comment s'en servir pour quitter cet endroit.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il fut surpris de trouver tout le monde endormis à l’exception d’Alaïs. Elle n’avait pas bougé de place, toujours assise devant l'étendue argentée, les yeux perdus dans l’éther. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas trop comment lui demander conseil. Après tout, il l'avait ignorée ces derniers temps et il sentait la culpabilité le rattraper comme un cheval au galop. Il se demandait comment elle pourrait lui pardonner. Le mériterait-il seulement ? Malgré tout cela, il essaya de lui parler :

— Ça va ?

Aucune réponse. Pas même un hochement de tête.

— Écoute, je suis vraiment désolé. Je sais que c’est facile à dire mais… je te demande pardon.

Alaïs se tourna vers lui et un doux sourire illumina ses traits fatigués. Calixte sentit une boule se former dans son ventre. Comment pouvait-elle lui sourire ainsi après tout ce qu’ils lui faisaient subir ? Il détourna les yeux et sortit de sa poche la comète. Il lui tendit le petit astre. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Calixte remua sur place, gêné.

— Comment est-ce qu’on s’en sert ?

Alaïs fronça les sourcils. Elle se rapprocha. Calixte lui proposa de toucher le petit objet mais elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Enfin, elle lui adressa un sourire réconfortant et écrivit sur le sol : « Dormir une nuit avec ».

C'était simple. Peut-être même trop, à vrai dire.

— Vraiment ? C'est tout ?

Elle hocha de la tête, son triste sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres. Les lèvres de Calixte s’étirèrent. Il se pencha un peu et lui embrassa la joue.

— Merci, lui souffla-t-il, la voix tremblante. Je te remercie. Pour tout…

D'adorables rougeurs assiégèrent les joues habituellement pâles d’Alaïs. Calixte rit, puis il se releva et aida de sa main Alaïs à en faire de même. Ils rejoignirent les autres et Alaïs plongea dans le sommeil dans la minute qui suivit.

Calixte, lui, n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. La promesse qu'il avait faite ne quittait pas son esprit.

Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans le ciel brun et mit les bras derrière sa tête.

_« Eh bien, Alaïs, un jour, on attrapera une comète »._

Il sourit en se remémorant cette phrase. Il se tourna vers Alaïs et constata qu’elle dormait profondément, les lèvres entrouvertes. Elle respirait à intervalle régulier, perdue dans le pays des songes. Calixte se leva sans un bruit et s'approcha d’elle. Un sourire tendre se peignit sur son visage alors qu'il l’observait. Il ne saurait dire qui, mais elle lui rappelait quelqu'un. Des images défilaient dans son esprit. Sa petite sœur ? Une amie ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Au fil du temps, les visages qui peuplaient sa vie d’antan s'étaient effritées jusqu'à disparaître de sa mémoire.

Comme eux tous.

Il savait qu'il en était de même pour les autres. Le chagrin qui régissait leurs voix à chaque fois qu’ils en parlaient était un excellent indicateur. Il sourit et embrassa le front de l'endormie. Il lui prit la main et y déposa la comète. Satisfait, il reposa le bras de la jeune fille le long de son corps.

— Bonne nuit, Alaïs, lui souffla-t-il, et sa voix lui rappelait la brise d’un matin, perdue dans un souvenir disloqué. Tu me diras ce que ça fait de rentrer chez soi…

Il fut soudain pris de vertiges. Un long frisson parcourut son échine puis, plus rien. Il s’immobilisa. Le noir complet reprit ses droits et la dernière chose que Calixte vit fut le lourd manteau céleste recouvrir ses yeux.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Le soleil tapait fort derrière la fenêtre. Elle sentait le tissu de son jean noir presque brûlant sur sa peau. Doucement, elle bougea les jambes et les étendit sur les draps bleus de son lit. Elle contempla le pauvre paysage qu'elle pouvait voir par-delà la fenêtre. Rien de nouveau. Toujours le même bâtiment. Toujours les mêmes personnes y entrant et y sortant dans un cycle vertigineux

Elle grimaça. Si elle restait à cet endroit plus longtemps, elle ne tiendrait pas. Elle n'en pouvait plus de toujours rester là, à regarder à travers une vitre en espérant qu'il se passe quelque chose de différent par rapport aux événements de la veille.

Elle se leva, alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Elle y passa la tête, jeta un bref coup d’œil avant de se reculer. Elle la referma et retourna s'asseoir sur son matelas.

Depuis qu'elle était sortie du coma, elle faisait souvent ce genre de gestes inutiles. Et, depuis son retour chez elle, depuis qu'elle avait quitté l’hôpital, ça avait empiré. Ses parents lui disaient que la plupart des choses qu'elle faisait n’avait aucun sens. Elle pouvait allumer la télévision en pleine nuit sans la regarder, se préparer à manger sans toucher à son assiette ou ouvrir un livre et le poser à plat, près de son lit, sans y jeter le moindre coup d’œil.

Mais il n'y avait pas que cela qui inquiétait son entourage. La solitude dans laquelle elle s’était enfermée paraissait plus épaisse que les murs de sa chambre. Deux mois, qu'elle s’y enfermait. Ses parents hésitaient à la renvoyer en cours, mais les médecins avaient déclaré qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se retrouve seule à l’extérieur, ne serait-ce qu’un instant. Car n'importe quoi pouvait lui arriver.

Le mois qui avait suivi son retour, elle ne sortait de sa chambre que pour manger avec ses parents, se rendre aux toilettes et aller se laver. Muette de naissance, elle parlait parfois un peu à ses parents en utilisant le langage des signes, mais toujours pour exprimer le strict minimum. Mais par la suite, au fil des jours qui avaient suivi son éveil, quelque chose avait changé en elle. Elle sortait encore moins souvent de sa chambre, préférant y rester pour dessiner avec acharnement, comme si une force invisible lui forçait de gribouiller une multitude de cahiers. Dès lors, ses parents lui apportaient à manger. Il lui arrivait presque d'oublier de se laver. Et, plus le temps passait, moins elle touchait à son assiette, possédée par ses crayons et le papier blanc qui ne demandait qu’à être colorié.

— Elle qui avait horreur de ça, avant, souffla une nouvelle fois sa mère en entrouvrant la porte de la chambre.

Le père, en bas de l'escalier, ne disait rien. Leur fille n'était plus la même. Où était passée l’adolescente qui passait son temps à sourire ? Où était partie celle qui mangeait dès qu'elle avait du temps libre et qui s'amusait à faire des blagues à tout le monde ? Disparue. Seule demeurait sa carcasse. Vide. Un corps obnubilé par l'envie de dessiner des personnages et des paysages qui n'existaient pas.

Son père rassurait sa femme en lui disant que ce n'était qu'une passade, qu'elle finirait par revenir vers eux, par sourire à nouveau et se comporter comme avant. Qu'elle finirait par se souvenir. Par se souvenir de tout. Car son accident, elle ne s'en souvenait pas.

Cela s'était passé cinq mois plus tôt. Un matin, comme à son habitude, elle les avait embrassés et leur avait fait un petit salut de la main, ce après quoi elle était partie prendre le bus pour se rendre au lycée. Au même instant, un homme ivre aurait dû rester chez lui. Il avait pris tout de même le volant et ce qui devait arriver avait coupé de nombreux fils du destin.

Un accident terrible.

Beaucoup de victime. Aussi bien des blessures superficielles que graves. Aucun mort sur le coup. Mais, les jours qui avaient suivi en avaient été tachés.

Elle, elle était restée dans le coma pendant quatre mois. Quatre mois qui avaient ressemblé à une éternité aux yeux de ses parents. Ils avaient cru qu'on leur arrachait leur fille unique.

Depuis, ils culpabilisaient. Ils auraient dû la garder auprès d'eux, l'empêcher de prendre ce bus, rester à ses côtés. Tout simplement. Ils ne pensaient pas, bien sûr, à la nécessité et à l’habitude qui régissait leur vie et à laquelle personne ne pouvait tout à fait échapper.

Et ils avaient beau se chercher des reproches, ils n'y étaient pour rien. Personne ne pouvait en endosser la responsabilité, sauf peut-être cet alcoolique qui avait survécu à cet accident. Cet homme qui avait fui et qui avait été rattrapé.

Un jour, le père de famille poussa un long soupir. Dans un état empli d'amertume, il prit une décision.

Il gravit les degrés et se rendit dans la chambre de sa fille où celle-ci devait certainement être en train de dessiner. Il ouvrit la porte avec douceur pour ne pas l’effrayer. Il ne sut pas si elle l'avait entendu arriver. Elle était assise par terre, juste en face de la fenêtre par laquelle provenaient de fins rayons de soleil. Immobile, un carnet sur les genoux et un crayon à papier dans la main droite, elle regardait le petit coin de ciel bleu que l’ouverture laisser voir. Son immobilité lui donnait l’air d’une statue. Seule sa poitrine, qui dansait au rythme de sa respiration, et le clignement de ses paupières indiquaient qu’elle _était bien là_.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'homme voyait son enfant dans cet état. Mais ces instants de silence restaient rares. Il remarqua le journal aux pieds de l'adolescente. Le journal. Ce journal qui était sûrement la cause de son changement.

Elle avait insisté pour l’avoir, arguant qu’elle pourrait peut-être se sentir mieux. Mais le père culpabilisait, de le lui avoir donné. Ce journal, sorti le jour de son propre réveil. Lorsqu'elle avait lu le nom de la victime morte le jour où elle avait ouvert les yeux, son visage avait exprimé une profonde détresse, comme si le prénom de ce garçon lui rappelait de tristes souvenirs.

L'homme se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. D'une main tremblante, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

— Alaïs, je vais au parc. Tu viens avec moi ?

Sa voix était posée. Il avait parlé avec calme, en essayant de masquer les tremblements présents dans sa voix. Alaïs se retourna et ses yeux d'ambre rencontrèrent ceux, nerveux, de son père.

— Tu peux prendre ton carnet et tes crayons, si tu veux…

Alaïs pencha la tête sur le côté et l'homme ressentit un pincement au cœur. Même si c'était très faible, elle souriait.

Elle se leva, en ne lâchant ni son crayon ni son carnet, et elle s'avança vers son père. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux roux. La mère pénétra à son tour dans la pièce. Alaïs se redressa sur la pointe des pieds et baisa les joues de ses parents.

Ils n'en revenaient pas. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce soudain élan de tendresse alors que les jours précédents leur avaient offert la vision d’une âme perdue.

Peinant à croire en leur bonne étoile, ils se hâtèrent de descendre de l'étage et de quitter la maison. Ils montèrent dans la voiture. Le parc ne se situait pas loin de l’endroit où ils habitaient.

Le trajet dura dix minutes environ. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la première à sortir de la voiture fut Alaïs. Elle ferma les paupières et prit une profonde inspiration tandis qu'une petite brise secouait ses cheveux roux autour de son doux visage.

Ses parents l’interpellèrent. Elle se retourna et s'empressa de les suivre. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc mais, alors qu'ils espéraient qu'elle les regarde et leur fasse part de ce qu'elle ressentait, elle rouvrit son carnet et recommença à dessiner.

Le père et la mère d'Alaïs changèrent un regard, perplexes.

— Qu'est-ce que tu dessines ? s’enquit la mère en se penchant pour distinguer le dessin.

Alaïs leur présenta son carnet et ils purent observer la silhouette d'un garçon à la chevelure d’ébène. Sa mère lui demanda si elle pouvait voir ses autres dessins et Alaïs lui tendit son carnet. La femme le saisit et regarda toutes les autres pages colorées.

Il y avait d'étranges paysages, notamment une plage de sable noir, une mer argentée et une écume bleue s'échouant sur de sombres rivages. L'astre lunaire, au sol, se reflétait sur le ciel brun. Ce genre de dessins, il y en avait beaucoup. La mère se rendait compte du talent de sa fille ainsi que de l’imagination dont elle faisait preuve.

Le garçon qu'elle avait dessiné était aussi très souvent représenté, seul ou inclus dans l'anormal paysage. Il tenait toujours une sorte de pierre blanche et souriait avec tristesse.

— Qui est ce garçon ? s'enquit le père.

Le sourire d’Alaïs disparut. Elle reprit sèchement son carnet sous le regard intrigué de ses parents.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s’enquit le père, effrayé d’avoir mal agi. J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation et releva les yeux. Son regard était empli de détresse. Elle mit les pieds sur le rebord du banc et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Puis, lentement, elle leva le visage vers le ciel et se mit à le contempler.

 _« Calixte, »_ pensa-t-elle. _« Où es-tu ? Es-tu réellement… ? »_

Ses parents la regardaient avec inquiétude.

— Alaïs ?

Elle se tourna vers eux son regard s’emplit de larmes. Telle l'ânesse de Balaam, elle déclara d’une petite voix :

— Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve…


End file.
